


Good Boy

by imitation_red



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom!Scott, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties Kink, Porn, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Spanking, consensual punishment, so much porn guys, sub!derek, this is 3500 words of nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imitation_red/pseuds/imitation_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“But I seem to remember one more thing I asked you to do,” Scott continues, one hand still down Derek’s pants, kneading his ass, the other gripping the back of his neck firmly. </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Derek does his best not to squirm. “You told me to wear a pair of panties every day you were gone,” he mumbles, willfully ignoring the flush creeping up the sides of his face.</i></p>
<p>(Second chapter is the same fic, just without daddy kink for people who are squicked by it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+anon).



> Scerek smut + daddy kink, as requested by anon on tumblr.

“Did you miss me?”

“No, not at all,” Derek says, sarcastically, from where his face is buried in the crook of Scott’s neck, arms wrapped tight around his alpha.

He can’t see Scott’s face but he can _feel_ the warmth of Scott’s smile. “That’s too bad, because I missed you a lot.” He cards his hand through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, hands calloused and gentle, and Derek wants to arch into the touch and purr.

“You up for playing?” Scott asks, after a few long minutes of holding Derek and letting him breathe in his scent. “It’s okay if you aren’t, we can just watch a movie and cuddle manfully.”

Derek snorts and rubs his forehead against Scott’s shoulder. “No, I want to play.”

Scott hums in acknowledgement and drags one hand down the curve of Derek’s spine, teases the waistband of his jeans, cups his ass and squeezes.

“Are you wearing them now?” Scott’s voice is low and sends shivers up Derek’s spine.

“Why are you even asking when you’ve practically got your hands down my pants, about to check,” Derek huffs.

Scott laughs and actually does sneak one hand down the back of Derek’s jeans, pinching his ass in reprimand for mouthing off. Derek lets out a shuddery breath as Scott rubs his fingers into the smooth silk of the panties, pushing aside the fabric to ghost his fingers down the cleft of Derek’s ass.

“Were you a good boy for Daddy while I was gone?” Scott’s breath is hot against Derek’s ear.

Derek swallows. “Almost,” he mumbles.

“Almost?” Scott pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him. “What did I tell you to do before I left, pup?”

“To look after the pack. To check on Isaac every night, make sure Cora and Erica don’t fight, and help Boyd and Allison keep the town safe,” Derek recites dutifully.

“And I know you did great, baby,” Scott murmurs, nuzzling down the side of Derek’s neck. Derek tilts his head back fully, tension leaving his body in a rush as his alpha nips gently at the hollow of his throat. “Boyd told me how helpful and good you were. My perfect boy.”

Derek soaks up the praise despite the low burn of embarrassment in his gut. Scott is always generous with praise but every approving word still warms him to the core, is like a drink of water to a parched throat.

“But I seem to remember one more thing I asked you to do,” Scott continues, one hand still down Derek’s pants, kneading his ass, the other gripping the back of his neck firmly.

Derek does his best not to squirm. “You told me to wear a pair of panties every day you were gone,” he mumbles, willfully ignoring the flush creeping up the sides of his face.

“And did you?”

“I – almost. There was one day. I didn’t because the pack was training.” Derek had told himself that the panties would’ve distracted him, made it more difficult to train, that Scott would understand. He’s beginning to doubt that assessment now.

“Why would it matter if the pack was training?” Scott questions.

“It would’ve distracted me.”

He hears Scott sigh. “Pup. I can tell when you lie to me. Even when your heartbeat doesn’t falter.”

“I -” Derek stutters, breathes, starts again. “I was embarrassed,” he says finally, voice small. “We were going to practice shifting to wolf form. They would have seen them.”  
Scott is quiet, and a thread of panic runs through Derek. “I’m sorry,” he says, twisting anxiously as he fights conflicting urges, one to bring his head down to gauge Scott’s expression, the other to keep his head back and throat bared. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t mean to disobey you -”

“Shh, hush, I know, pup.” Scott pulls Derek close and presses a kiss to his temple. “I want to reward you for being so good, but now I also have to punish you for disobeying me. I asked you to wear them every day, and you agreed, without exceptions. If you’d asked for an exception in the case of people seeing, I would have granted it. But instead you disobeyed me and lied about the reason. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Derek says, burrowing gratefully into Scott’s embrace. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Scott strokes once through Derek’s hair. “Go upstairs and strip down to your panties. Kneel by the bed and wait for me.”

Derek nods and reluctantly pulls away. Scott smiles fondly and kisses his forehead once before nudging him towards the direction of the stairs.

In their bedroom, he undresses and folds his clothes neatly, kneeling before the bed with his hands clasped behind him. He keeps his eyes closed, doing his best not to track the sound of Scott moving around the house, and breathes slowly and evenly.

After some time he hears Scott enter the room. He doesn’t go straight to Derek, walking to their chest of toys and to the bathroom and back. Eventually he sits on the bed in front of where Derek is kneeling. He doesn’t speak or touch Derek, and Derek suppresses the urge to open his eyes.

He finds himself leaning forward, as if begging to be touched, and immediately straightens again. He hears Scott chuckle. “Good boy.” A hand rests on his head, scratching gently, and it takes all of Derek’s willpower to not push up into the touch, to stay still and submissive. “You can open your eyes now. Keep them on me, okay?”

Derek obeys, focusing on Scott even as he itches to glance at the toys he can see lying on the bed from the corner of his eye. Scott smiles at him, pleased, and that’s all he needs to stay focused.

“My good boy,” Scott murmurs, stroking his thumb down the line of Derek’s throat. He’s still dressed, tie loosened around his neck, suit jacket emphasizing the broad span of his shoulders, trousers drawn tight by the way his legs are spread casually. Heat pools in Derek’s belly from the contrast: him, kneeling naked but for the panties at Scott’s feet, dressed to reflect the power of his status as alpha of Beacon Hills.

Scott, as always, reads him like an open book. “You like it?” he asks, head tilted. “I had to wear it while meeting with the Rivera pack. Lydia gave me so much trouble for packing the suit I wore to high school dances. She made me spend three hours getting a new one tailored in Arizona.”

Derek huffs in amusement, biting back a retort, because if he’s thinking of the suit Scott’s talking about, it’s the one with ducktape holding it together at seams. Scott laughs at Derek’s unimpressed expression and flicks him lightly on the nose.

“I’m going to give you your punishment first, and if you’re good for me, we’ll get to the reward, okay?” Scott says. “You can choose between fifteen with my hand, or seven with the paddle.”

“Hand, please,” Derek says immediately.

Scott nods, unsurprised. “Up on my lap, pup.”

Derek levers himself up, settling belly-down on Scott’s lap, burying his face against the soft covers of the bed. Scott holds him firmly with one arm across the small of his back, the other toying with the lacy edge of the panties.

“I want you to count, but if you mess up, I’ll start over. If you whimper or make any noise besides counting, I’ll start over. Do you think you can do that, baby? Can you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, daddy,” Derek says, blood rushing south as his cock starts to thicken in anticipation. “Please, I’ll be good.”

“Okay. Don’t tense up. Just relax for me.” Scott pulls down the panties, and Derek flushes at the feeling of them cupping the bottom of his ass.

The first smack comes down hard, but not as hard as Derek knows Scott can hit. “One,” he says, breathing evenly as he can, knowing from experience that holding his breath will make it more likely that he’ll moan or wheeze inadvertently.

The second and third are successively harder, and Derek knows Scott’s going to make him work for it. A whine builds in his throat by the forth, and by the sixth he’s biting his lip to keep it back.

There’s a pause, and Derek says, “seven,” a beat too late.

Scott soothes a hand across his stinging flesh. “That was late, pup. I’m going to start over. Color?”

“Green,” Derek pants.

When Scott starts again it _hurts_ , because he’s not warming up this time. Derek’s eyes start to water as he counts, voice cracking and stuttering a couple times, but never letting out so much as a whimper. By the fifteenth count he can feel himself relaxing as he starts to drift into that headspace he craves, accepting that Scott is in control, that Scott will take care of him, that he will take anything Scott has to give.

“Good boy. That was perfect, sweetheart.” Scott strokes down his spine and pulls Derek upright into his lap. Derek blinks molasses-slow at him and leans forward, mutely begging for kisses.

“You’re floating, huh?” Scott cradles his face and drops kisses on his nose, his forehead, each of his eyelids, which are wet with tears. “You did so well, baby. So proud of you.”

A soft whine drags out from his throat at the praise. He curls himself into Scott’s broad chest, content to be held and petted and praised. He’s still hard, but it takes a backseat to basking in the warm glow of Scott’s love.

“You want your reward now, pup?” Scott asks.

Derek hums. “Yes, please.”

“Alright. Lie on the bed, face up, hands extended up.”

Derek does so, wincing a little as his abused muscles protest the movement. Scott straddles him, grinning mischievously as he loosens his tie and pulls it off, tossing aside his jacket and undershirt as well. He leans forward and uses the tie to secure Derek’s wrists to the headboard of the bed. It wouldn’t hold against even the most half-hearted of struggles, but Derek and Scott both know that it’s the symbol of it that matters, that Derek will accept any limit Scott places on him.

Scott drags his hands down Derek’s chest, flicking his nipples as he goes, until he reaches the hem of the panties. “You look gorgeous in these, baby boy,” Scott murmurs, stroking him through the silk. “So pretty. Did they feel good against you when you were walking around? Did you feel naughty, out in public with pink lace hugging your balls? I bet you did. I bet you were half-blushing and half-scowling the entire week.”

Derek groans, coming undone under Scott’s hands. “Ye – yes,” he pants.

Scott leans forward and licks a stripe up the side of Derek’s neck. “Tell me, pup.”

“I – I stayed home the first day. Too embarrassed to wear them outside. Jerked off – twice, thinking about you, touching me through them,” he confesses, trembling as Scott pulls the tip of his dick free, teasing the foreskin. “Second day I had to go shopping – _ah_ – they were all I could think about. The way the silk felt against my skin. I tried to pay with my library card. Dropped my wallet. I think the cashier saw them when I bent over, she smirked at me the entire time, god forbid she ever meets Erica and they make friends -”

Scott laughs, nibbling along his collarbone. “Would you ever like that?” he asks, curiously. “If I let someone watch? If I paraded you around in scraps of lace?”

Derek’s breath catches in his throat. “I don’t know,” he says, flushing. He hides his face in Scott’s shoulder. “I would do it, if you wanted me to. Would like it, if you did,” he says, voice muffled against Scott.

He hears Scott’s heartbeat stutter, and in the next moment Scott is kissing him, deeply and thoroughly. “God, you’re so perfect for me,” Scott breathes, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Derek presses his lips against the corner of Scott’s mouth, the way a joyful wolf licks at the muzzle of his alpha to welcome them home, because he knows it’s the other way around. Knows that he’d have been lost without Scott. _Was_ lost, before Scott.

Scott smiles at him, softly and full of affection, and kisses him again. Derek melts under the heat of Scott’s mouth, parting his lips so Scott can bite and suck at them.

When Scott pulls away his eyes are dark and heated. “I’m going to suck you off,” Scott tells him. “And you can come whenever you want. Then I’m going to fuck you into the mattress until you’re a trembling mess, until you can’t tell if you’re begging me to stop or to keep going. Sound good, baby?”

“Yes,” Derek strangles out, hips jerking forward of their own volition, precome smearing across his belly.

Scott grins and slithers down, mouthing at the line of Derek’s dick through the panties, eyes flicking red as he stares at Derek, fangs dropping.

“Fuck,” Derek curses, trembling and trying not to move as Scott delicately pulls down the panties with his teeth. Perversely, he grows harder at the threat of fangs near his dick. “Oh, fuck, please, Scott, please daddy -”

“Shh, hush, pup, you know I’m not going to hurt you.” Scott kisses the soft skin at the juncture of his thigh and hip, eyes back to their normal brown. In one smooth motion he swallows Derek down to the root.

Derek shouts, thighs shaking with the effort of fighting the urge to thrust upward. Scott’s mouth is hot and wet and after one week of nothing but his hand feels like heaven. He twists the tie around his wrists, simultaneously glad to be restrained and regretful that he can’t touch Scott.

There’s a quiet _snick_ and in the next moment Scott trails one wet finger down his perineum teasingly. Derek whines as it slips easily inside him, angling upward and making his toes curl.

“Oh _fuck_ – daddy, please, more,” he pants, legs spreading wider as he cants his hips towards Scott’s hand.

Scott smiles around his cock and Derek almost whimpers because that look in his eyes doesn’t bode well. A second finger joins the first, stretching him leisurely, ghosting over his prostate in a way that sends tingles up his spine but doesn’t satisfy, that makes him try and push down in frustration only to groan and thrust up when Scott sucks the head of his dick.

Scott pulls his fingers out, oh-so-gently scraping his teeth along the underside of Derek’s cock, drawing a guttural moan from the back of Derek’s throat. Something slick and hard presses against his entrance, popping in smoothly and rounding to nothing, immediately followed by another bead pressing against him. Derek arches as it slides past his clenching muscles, the next bead already pressing in, broader than the last two and he keens.

Scott pulls off his dick with an obscene pop. “Gonna see how many you can take for me, pup,” he says, voice raspy and with the edge of a predatory growl that makes Derek’s stomach flip. “Gonna cram you full, watch you writhe and sweat and whine, and if you’re a good boy maybe I won’t take them out before I start fucking into you -”

Derek’s breath rips out of him in a tortured groan, because that shouldn’t sound so fucking delicious, the thought of Scott stretching him beyond all possible reason, _ruining_ him, shouldn’t make his entire body throb with want –

The fifth bead pushes in slowly, jostling the others deeper, and all it takes Scott’s crimson-eyed grin before he swallows Derek down for him to come, shuddering hard as Scott sucks him dry.

His ears are buzzing, a little, and he watches dazedly as Scott presses affectionate open-mouthed kisses to his belly. “Still with me?” Scott asks, amused.

“Yes, sir. Can you untie me, please?”

Scott’s eyes widen with concern. “Of course.” He reaches up and unknots the tie quickly, tossing it aside. “Color, babe?”

“Green,” Derek says hoarsely, before wrapping his arms around Scott and crushing his face to his chest, a couple of aftershocks still racking his body.

Scott lets him cling, tucking Derek’s head under his chin as a rumbling hum builds in his throat. “You still up for round two, pup?” Scott asks, stroking through Derek’s hair. “We can call it a night if you want.”

Derek makes a noise of protest. “No, I want you inside me,” he says. “Want you to come inside me, want to smell like you, like I belong to you.” He pushes himself up, so his mouth is by Scott’s ear. “Please, daddy, fuck me, I need it, I’ll be a good boy I’ll take it -”

Scott groans, fisting Derek’s hair. “Fuck,” he mutters, and Derek feels a surge of pride at getting his mate to lose his composure, even for a moment.

And then Scott’s flipping Derek over roughly, kicking his legs wide. A delighted shiver runs down Derek’s spine at the easy strength in his alpha’s arms. Scott pulls out the anal beads in quick succession, and Derek bites into the pillow to stop himself from moaning.

A smack to his ass makes him jump. “Don’t muffle yourself, pup, I want to hear you.”

“ _Ah_ – yes, sir.” Derek hisses as cold fingers probe at his ass, reapplying lube. He looks over his shoulder and exhales harshly when he sees Scott watching him intently, eyes hooded.

“I’m ready,” he says impatiently, dick already starting to harden. “It’s fine, c’mon.”

Scott slaps him again, the sweet sting of it making him bite out a groan. “Who’s in charge here, pup?"

Derek pulls his knees underneath him and keeps his arms folded, so that his ass is up and on display, looking coyly back at Scott. “You, daddy, _please_ , I need it.”

“Brat.” Scott all but rips off his remaining clothes and positions himself behind Derek, who smirks openly. “Are you trying to manipulate me?”

“What are you going to do,” Derek baits, breathing heavily, “punish me for it? _Daddy_?”

“I just might,” Scott growls, and grabs Derek by the hips as he buries himself in one long stroke, not pausing to give Derek time to adjust.

Derek jolts and bites the sheets, moans snagging in his throat and breaking against his teeth. Scott sets a brutal pace, pulling all the way out before slamming back in, so that each thrust forces him apart and punches the breath out of him just like the first.

“Don’t come until I say,” Scott orders, voice low and guttural with just a hint of _alpha_ that makes Derek whine softly in submission. “You want to be fucked, boy? Is that what you want?”

He doesn’t give Derek a chance to answer, planting one hand on Derek’s head and effectively pinning him down. Derek tries to get his arms under him but Scott grabs both his wrists, holding them firmly behind Derek’s back. The next thrust pushes him forward as he struggles to absorb the force of it on his neck and shoulders. He snarls, struggling to free his hands, but Scott doesn’t give him an inch.

Scott rolls his hips forward and hits Derek’s prostate dead on, and Derek shouts, cursing brokenly. With his arms trapped he can’t push back to fuck himself deeper, can’t pull away to ease the intensity of each thrust – has to take what Scott gives him.

Scott drapes himself over his beta’s back, biting the flesh of his shoulder, licking the curve of Derek’s ear. “Listen to you, mewling and crying for it,” he purrs. “So gorgeous like this, held down and impaled on my dick and falling apart, you need it, don’t you, baby boy?”

“ _F- fuck_ ,” Derek pants, body tensed and trembling. “Yes, need it, please, let me come, please -”

From the corner of his eye, he can see Scott smile. “Baby, you can come.”

Derek whines and writhes, because he _can’t_ , not like this, with his dick untouched and begging for attention. “I can’t, I can’t, please, touch me -”

“No.” Scott sucks hickeys on the back of Derek’s neck, fucks forward so that Derek can’t think, can’t breathe, consumed by the intensity of it. “You’ll come like this, just from my dick, or not at all.”

A sob rips from his throat. “I can’t – Daddy – please.”

“Yes, you can.” Scott presses his lips to the vulnerable skin behind Derek’s ear. “I know you can. C’mon, pup, be a good boy for me. Show me you can take it, show me you can be good for daddy, come for me-”

He bites down hard on the tendon of Derek’s neck and Derek comes with a choked cry, shuddering through it, clenching down hard around Scott.

“Good boy,” Scott breathes, tone suffused with pride. “My perfect boy. ”

_Yes, yes, yes, yours, I’m yours._ Derek isn’t aware that he’s speaking aloud until Scott kisses him, licking into his mouth and tasting the words for himself. Scott’s rhythm goes erratic and he wraps his arms around Derek, pulling Derek to him so they’re skin-to-skin. When Scott comes Derek concentrates on clenching around him and is rewarded by an open-mouthed groan and a panted _“so perfect.”_

Derek drifts, a warm kind of exhaustion seeping into his bones. Scott drops a kiss on his sweaty temple before rolling away and reaching over the bed, bringing back a damp washcloth. He hums sleepily as Scott cleans him up with soft strokes.

“Always so prepared,” he mumbles, shivering as a cold water drop trickles past his navel.

Scott brushes his nose against Derek’s. “Hate to leave you.” He wipes himself down cursorily and pulls Derek into his arms, flicking the blanket over them.

“Next time,” Derek mumbles, lids heavy as he fits himself snugly against Scott’s side, “You’re wearing the panties to pack training.”

His eyes are barely open but he can still see clearly the radiance of Scott’s smile. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same smutfic as the first chapter, just without the daddy kink because I know it squicks some people. For shiny_gor_chan :)

“Did you miss me?”

“No, not at all,” Derek says, sarcastically, from where his face is buried in the crook of Scott’s neck, arms wrapped tight around his alpha.

He can’t see Scott’s face but he can _feel_ the warmth of Scott’s smile. “That’s too bad, because I missed you a lot.” He cards his hand through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, hands calloused and gentle, and Derek wants to arch into the touch and purr.   

“You up for playing?” Scott asks, after a few long minutes of holding Derek and letting him breathe in his scent. “It’s okay if you aren’t, we can just watch a movie and cuddle manfully.”

Derek snorts and rubs his forehead against Scott’s shoulder. “No, I want to play.”

Scott hums in acknowledgement and drags one hand down the curve of Derek’s spine, teases the waistband of his jeans, cups his ass and squeezes.

“Are you wearing them now?” Scott’s voice is low and sends shivers up Derek’s spine.

“Why are you even asking when you’ve practically got your hands down my pants, about to check,” Derek huffs.

Scott laughs and actually does sneak one hand down the back of Derek’s jeans, pinching his ass in reprimand for mouthing off. Derek lets out a shuddery breath as Scott rubs his fingers into the smooth silk of the panties, pushing aside the fabric to ghost his fingers down the cleft of Derek’s ass.

“Were you a good boy for me while I was gone?” Scott’s breath is hot against Derek’s ear.

Derek swallows. “Almost,” he mumbles.

“Almost?” Scott pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him. “What did I tell you to do before I left, pup?”

“To look after the pack. To check on Isaac every night, make sure Cora and Erica don’t fight, and help Boyd and Allison keep the town safe,” Derek recites dutifully.

“And I know you did great, baby,” Scott murmurs, nuzzling down the side of Derek’s neck. Derek tilts his head back fully, tension leaving his body in a rush as his alpha nips gently at the hollow of his throat. “Boyd told me how helpful and good you were. My perfect boy.”

Derek soaks up the praise despite the low burn of embarrassment in his gut. Scott is always generous with praise but every approving word still warms him to the core, is like a drink of water to a parched throat.     

“But I seem to remember one more thing I asked you to do,” Scott continues, one hand still down Derek’s pants, kneading his ass, the other gripping the back of his neck firmly.

Derek does his best not to squirm. “You told me to wear a pair of panties every day you were gone,” he mumbles, willfully ignoring the flush creeping up the sides of his face.

“And did you?”

“I – almost. There was one day. I didn’t because the pack was training.” Derek had told himself that the panties would’ve distracted him, made it more difficult to train, that Scott would understand. He’s beginning to doubt that assessment now.

“Why would it matter if the pack was training?” Scott questions.

“It would’ve distracted me.”

He hears Scott sigh. “Pup. I can tell when you lie to me. Even when your heartbeat doesn’t falter.”

“I -” Derek stutters, breathes, starts again. “I was embarrassed,” he says finally, voice small. “We were going to practice shifting to wolf form. They would have seen them.”

Scott is quiet, and a thread of panic runs through Derek. “I’m sorry,” he says, twisting anxiously as he fights conflicting urges, one to bring his head down to gauge Scott’s expression, the other to keep his head back and throat bared. “I’m sorry, Scott, I didn’t mean to disobey you -”

“Shh, hush, I know, pup.” Scott pulls Derek close and presses a kiss to his temple. “I want to reward you for being so good, but now I also have to punish you for disobeying me. I asked you to wear them every day, and you agreed, without exceptions. If you’d asked for an exception in the case of people seeing, I would have granted it. But instead you disobeyed me and lied about the reason. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Derek says, burrowing gratefully into Scott’s embrace. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Scott strokes once through Derek’s hair. “Go upstairs and strip down to your panties. Kneel by the bed and wait for me.”

Derek nods and reluctantly pulls away. Scott smiles fondly and kisses his forehead once before nudging him towards the direction of the stairs.

In their bedroom, he undresses and folds his clothes neatly, kneeling before the bed with his hands clasped behind him. He keeps his eyes closed, doing his best not to track the sound of Scott moving around the house, and breathes slowly and evenly.

After some time he hears Scott enter the room. He doesn’t go straight to Derek, walking to their chest of toys and to the bathroom and back. Eventually he sits on the bed in front of where Derek is kneeling. He doesn’t speak or touch Derek, and Derek suppresses the urge to open his eyes.

He finds himself leaning forward, as if begging to be touched, and immediately straightens again. He hears Scott chuckle. “Good boy.” A hand rests on his head, scratching gently, and it takes all of Derek’s willpower to not push up into the touch, to stay still and submissive. “You can open your eyes now. Keep them on me, okay?”

Derek obeys, focusing on Scott even as he itches to glance at the toys he can see lying on the bed from the corner of his eye. Scott smiles at him, pleased, and that’s all he needs to stay focused.

“My good boy,” Scott murmurs, stroking his thumb down the line of Derek’s throat. He’s still dressed, tie loosened around his neck, suit jacket emphasizing the broad span of his shoulders, trousers drawn tight by the way his legs are spread casually. Heat pools in Derek’s belly from the contrast: him, kneeling naked but for the panties at Scott’s feet, dressed to reflect the power of his status as alpha of Beacon Hills.

Scott, as always, reads him like an open book. “You like it?” he asks, head tilted. “I had to wear it while meeting with the Rivera pack. Lydia gave me so much trouble for packing the suit I wore to high school dances. She made me spend three hours getting a new one tailored in Arizona.”

Derek huffs in amusement, biting back a retort, because if he’s thinking of the suit Scott’s talking about, it’s the one with ducktape holding it together at seams. Scott laughs at Derek’s unimpressed expression and flicks him lightly on the nose.

“I’m going to give you your punishment first, and if you’re good for me, we’ll get to the reward, okay?” Scott says. “You can choose between fifteen with my hand, or seven with the paddle.”

“Hand, please,” Derek says immediately.

Scott nods, unsurprised. “Up on my lap, pup.”

Derek levers himself up, settling belly-down on Scott’s lap, burying his face against the soft covers of the bed. Scott holds him firmly with one arm across the small of his back, the other toying with the lacy edge of the panties.

“I want you to count, but if you mess up, I’ll start over. If you whimper or make any noise besides counting, I’ll start over. Do you think you can do that, babe?”

“Yes,” Derek says, blood rushing south as his cock starts to thicken in anticipation. “Please, I’ll be good.”

“Okay. Don’t tense up. Just relax for me.” Scott pulls down the panties, and Derek flushes at the feeling of them cupping the bottom of his ass.

The first smack comes down hard, but not as hard as Derek knows Scott can hit. “One,” he says, breathing evenly as he can, knowing from experience that holding his breath will make it more likely that he’ll moan or wheeze inadvertently.

The second and third are successively harder, and Derek knows Scott’s going to make him work for it. A whine builds in his throat by the forth, and by the sixth he’s biting his lip to keep it back.

There’s a pause, and Derek says, “seven,” a beat too late.

Scott soothes a hand across his stinging flesh. “That was late, pup. I’m going to start over. Color?”

“Green,” Derek pants.

When Scott starts again it _hurts_ , because he’s not warming up this time. Derek’s eyes start to water as he counts, voice cracking and stuttering a couple times, but never letting out so much as a whimper. By the fifteenth count he can feel himself relaxing as he starts to drift into that headspace he craves, accepting that Scott is in control, that Scott will take care of him, that he will take anything Scott has to give.

“Good boy. That was perfect, sweetheart.” Scott strokes down his spine and pulls Derek upright into his lap. Derek blinks molasses-slow at him and leans forward, mutely begging for kisses.

“You’re floating, huh?” Scott cradles his face and drops kisses on his nose, his forehead, each of his eyelids, which are wet with tears. “You did so well, baby. So proud of you.”

A soft whine drags out from his throat at the praise. He curls himself into Scott’s broad chest, content to be held and petted and praised. He’s still hard, but it takes a backseat to basking in the warm glow of Scott’s love.

“You want your reward now, pup?” Scott asks.

Derek hums. “Yes, please.”

“Alright. Lie on the bed, face up, hands extended up.”

Derek does so, wincing a little as his abused muscles protest the movement. Scott straddles him, grinning mischievously as he loosens his tie and pulls it off, tossing aside his jacket and undershirt as well. He leans forward and uses the tie to secure Derek’s wrists to the headboard of the bed. It wouldn’t hold against even the most half-hearted of struggles, but Derek and Scott both know that it’s the symbol of it that matters, that Derek will accept any limit Scott places on him.

Scott drags his hands down Derek’s chest, flicking his nipples as he goes, until he reaches the hem of the panties. “You look gorgeous in these, baby boy,” Scott murmurs, stroking him through the silk. “So pretty. Did they feel good against you when you were walking around? Did you feel naughty, out in public with pink lace hugging your balls? I bet you did. I bet you were half-blushing and half-scowling the entire week.”

Derek groans, coming undone under Scott’s hands. “Ye – yes,” he pants.  

Scott leans forward and licks a stripe up the side of Derek’s neck. “Tell me, pup.”

“I – I stayed home the first day. Too embarrassed to wear them outside. Jerked off – twice, thinking about you, touching me through them,” he confesses, trembling as Scott pulls the tip of his dick free, teasing the foreskin. “Second day I had to go shopping – _ah_ – they were all I could think about. The way the silk felt against my skin. I tried to pay with my library card. Dropped my wallet. I think the cashier saw them when I bent over, she smirked at me the entire time, god forbid she ever meets Erica and they make friends -”

 Scott laughs, nibbling along his collarbone. “Would you ever like that?” he asks, curiously. “If I let someone watch? If I paraded you around in scraps of lace?”

Derek’s breath catches in his throat. “I don’t know,” he says, flushing. He hides his face in Scott’s shoulder. “I would do it, if you wanted me to. Would like it, if you did,” he says, voice muffled against Scott.

He hears Scott’s heartbeat stutter, and in the next moment Scott is kissing him, deeply and thoroughly. “God, you’re so perfect for me,” Scott breathes, resting his forehead against Derek’s. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Derek presses his lips against the corner of Scott’s mouth, the way a joyful wolf licks at the muzzle of his alpha to welcome them home, because he knows it’s the other way around. Knows that he’d have been lost without Scott. _Was_ lost, before Scott.

Scott smiles at him, softly and full of affection, and kisses him again. Derek melts under the heat of Scott’s mouth, parting his lips so Scott can bite and suck at them.

When Scott pulls away his eyes are dark and heated. “I’m going to suck you off,” Scott tells him. “And you can come whenever you want. Then I’m going to fuck you into the mattress until you’re a trembling mess, until you can’t tell if you’re begging me to stop or to keep going. Sound good, baby?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Derek strangles out, hips jerking forward of their own volition, precome smearing across his belly.   

Scott grins and slithers down, mouthing at the line of Derek’s dick through the panties, eyes flicking red as he stares at Derek, fangs dropping.

“Fuck,” Derek curses, trembling and trying not to move as Scott delicately pulls down the panties with his teeth. Perversely, he grows harder at the threat of fangs near his dick. “Oh, fuck, please, Scott, please -”

“Shh, hush, pup, you know I’m not going to hurt you.” Scott kisses the soft skin at the juncture of his thigh and hip, eyes back to their normal brown. In one smooth motion he swallows Derek down to the root.

Derek shouts, thighs shaking with the effort of fighting the urge to thrust upward. Scott’s mouth is hot and wet and after one week of nothing but his hand feels like heaven. He twists the tie around his wrists, simultaneously glad to be restrained and regretful that he can’t touch Scott.

There’s a quiet _snick_ and in the next moment Scott trails one wet finger down his perineum teasingly. Derek whines as it slips easily inside him, angling upward and making his toes curl.

“Oh _fuck_ – Scott, please, more,” he pants, legs spreading wider as he cants his hips towards Scott’s hand.

Scott smiles around his cock and Derek almost whimpers because that look in his eyes doesn’t bode well. A second finger joins the first, stretching him leisurely, ghosting over his prostate in a way that sends tingles up his spine but doesn’t satisfy, that makes him try and push down in frustration only to groan and thrust up when Scott sucks the head of his dick.  

Scott pulls his fingers out, oh-so-gently scraping his teeth along the underside of Derek’s cock, drawing a guttural moan from the back of Derek’s throat. Something slick and hard presses against his entrance, popping in smoothly and rounding to nothing, immediately followed by another bead pressing against him. Derek arches as it slides past his clenching muscles, the next bead already pressing in, broader than the last two and he _keens_.

Scott pulls off his dick with an obscene _pop_. “Gonna see how many you can take for me, pup,” he says, voice raspy and with the edge of a predatory growl that makes Derek’s stomach flip. “Gonna cram you full, watch you writhe and sweat and whine, and if you’re a good boy maybe I won’t take them out before I start fucking into you -”

Derek’s breath rips out of him in a tortured groan, because that shouldn’t sound so fucking delicious, the thought of Scott stretching him beyond all possible reason, _ruining_ him, shouldn’t make his entire body throb with want –

The fifth bead pushes in slowly, jostling the others deeper, and all it takes Scott’s crimson-eyed grin before he swallows Derek down for him to come, shuddering hard as Scott sucks him dry.

His ears are buzzing, a little, and he watches dazedly as Scott presses affectionate open-mouthed kisses to his belly. “Still with me?” Scott asks, amused.

“Yes, sir. Can you untie me, please?”

Scott’s eyes widen with concern. “Of course.” He reaches up and unknots the tie quickly, tossing it aside. “Color, babe?”

“Green,” Derek says hoarsely, before wrapping his arms around Scott and crushing his face to his chest, a couple of aftershocks still racking his body. 

Scott lets him cling, tucking Derek’s head under his chin as a rumbling hum builds in his throat. “You still up for round two, pup?” Scott asks, stroking through Derek’s hair. “We can call it a night if you want.”

Derek makes a noise of protest. “No, I want you inside me,” he says. “Want you to come inside me, want to smell like you, like I belong to you.” He pushes himself up, so his mouth is by Scott’s ear. “Please, _alpha_ , fuck me, I need it, I’ll be good I’ll take it -”

Scott groans, fisting Derek’s hair. “Fuck,” he mutters, and Derek feels a surge of pride at getting his mate to lose his composure, even for a moment.

And then Scott’s flipping Derek over roughly, kicking his legs wide. A delighted shiver runs down Derek’s spine at the easy strength in his alpha’s arms. Scott pulls out the anal beads in quick succession, and Derek bites into the pillow to stop himself from moaning.

A smack to his ass makes him jump. “Don’t muffle yourself, pup, I want to hear you.”

“ _Ah_ – ” Derek hisses as cold fingers probe at his ass, reapplying lube. He looks over his shoulder and exhales harshly when he sees Scott watching him intently, eyes hooded.  

“I’m ready,” he says impatiently, dick already starting to harden. “It’s fine, c’mon.”

Scott slaps him again, the sweet sting of it making him bite out a groan. “Who’s in charge here, pup?

Derek pulls his knees underneath him and keeps his arms folded, so that his ass is up and on display, looking coyly back at Scott. “You, Scott, _please_ , I need it.”

“Brat.” Scott all but rips off his remaining clothes and positions himself behind Derek, who smirks openly. “Are you trying to manipulate me?”

“What are you going to do,” Derek baits, breathing heavily, “punish me for it? _Alpha?_ ”

“I just might,” Scott growls, and grabs Derek by the hips as he buries himself in one long stroke, not pausing to give Derek time to adjust.

Derek jolts and bites the sheets, moans snagging in his throat and breaking against his teeth. Scott sets a brutal pace, pulling all the way out before slamming back in, so that each thrust forces him apart and punches the breath out of him just like the first.

“Don’t come until I say,” Scott orders, voice low and guttural with just a hint of _alpha_ that makes Derek whine softly in submission. “You want to be fucked, pup? Is that what you want?”

He doesn’t give Derek a chance to answer, planting one hand on Derek’s head and effectively pinning him down. Derek tries to get his arms under him but Scott grabs both his wrists, holding them firmly behind Derek’s back. The next thrust pushes him forward as he struggles to absorb the force of it on his neck and shoulders. He snarls, struggling to free his hands, but Scott doesn’t give him an inch.

Scott rolls his hips forward and hits Derek’s prostate dead on, and Derek shouts, cursing brokenly. With his arms trapped he can’t push back to fuck himself deeper, can’t pull away to ease the intensity of each thrust – has to take what Scott gives him.

Scott drapes himself over his beta’s back, biting the flesh of his shoulder, licking the curve of Derek’s ear. “Listen to you, mewling and crying for it,” he purrs. “So gorgeous like this, held down and impaled on my dick and falling apart, you need it, don’t you?”

 “ _F- fuck_ ,” Derek pants, body tensed and trembling. “Yes, need it, please, let me come, please -”

From the corner of his eye, he can see Scott smile. “Baby, you can come.”

Derek whines and writhes, because he _can’t_ , not like this, with his dick untouched and begging for attention. “I can’t, I can’t, please, touch me -”

“No.” Scott sucks hickeys on the back of Derek’s neck, fucks forward so that Derek can’t think, can’t breathe, consumed by the intensity of it. “You’ll come like this, just from my dick, or not at all.”

A sob rips from his throat. “I can’t – Scott – please.”

“Yes, you can.” Scott presses his lips to the vulnerable skin behind Derek’s ear. “I know you can. C’mon, pup, be good for me. Show me you can take it, show me what a good boy you are, come for me-”

He bites down hard on the tendon of Derek’s neck and Derek comes with a choked cry, shuddering through it, clenching down hard around Scott.

“Good boy,” Scott breathes, tone suffused with pride. “My perfect boy. ”

_Yes, yes, yes, yours, I’m yours_. Derek isn’t aware that he’s speaking aloud until Scott kisses him, licking into his mouth and tasting the words for himself. Scott’s rhythm goes erratic and he wraps his arms around Derek, pulling Derek to him so they’re skin-to-skin. When Scott comes Derek concentrates on clenching around him and is rewarded by an open-mouthed groan and a panted “ _so perfect.”_

Derek drifts, a warm kind of exhaustion seeping into his bones. Scott drops a kiss on his sweaty temple before rolling away and reaching over the bed, bringing back a damp washcloth. He hums sleepily as Scott cleans him up with soft strokes.

“Always so prepared,” he mumbles, shivering as a cold water drop trickles past his navel.

Scott brushes his nose against Derek’s. “Hate to leave you.” He wipes himself down cursorily and pulls Derek into his arms, flicking the blanket over them. 

“Next time,” Derek mumbles, lids heavy as he fits himself snugly against Scott’s side, “You’re wearing the panties to pack training.”

His eyes are barely open but he can still see clearly the radiance of Scott’s smile. “Deal.”

 

 


End file.
